Efficient, adaptable, and insightful management systems and methods can be particularly important in enterprise applications, where accurate management and informed decision making can enhance enterprise profits. Some management systems improve corporate performance by managing and optimizing a company's processes. Such systems enable organizations to be more efficient and effective. Conventional managements systems may provide processes for designing enterprise-related processes or operations. Such processes are provided by a server, and may provide a designer with a single view of a given process without much flexibility.